La vengeance des pions
by heavluck
Summary: Et si le sauveur en avait marre de n'être qu'un pion..
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, ni ses personnages. Bonne lecture.

Voici le nouvelle version avec les fautes corrigées, j'espère.

 **La vengeance des pions**

L'ordre du Phoenix était une fois de plus réunit à l'ancestrale maison Black. Seul manquait leur espion Séverus Rogue.

Malgré leurs consignes stricts, les jumeaux et Harry n'étaient pas endormis mais étaient regroupés dans l'escalier autour des oreilles extensibles des jumeaux.

_ C'est du suicide, cria le fugitif aussi connu sous le nom de Sirius Black. Harry ne peut pas tuer ce monstre.

_ Sirius, coupa Dumbledore, la prophétie dit...

_ La prophétie n'est qu'un ramassis de conneries. Elle n'a de sens que si on lui en donne. Vous voulez qu'un enfant tue l'homme le plus craint de Grande Bretagne, il n'a aucunes chances. Pourquoi ne le faites-vous pas ? Vous êtes assez puissant, c'est pour ça que Vous-Savez-Qui vous craint d'ailleurs.

_ Sirius, Harry est le seul qui doit le tuer. A partir du moment où Voldemort a décidé de croire en la prophétie, elle s'est déclenchée.

_ Très bien, alors pourquoi ne peut-il pas venir à ces réunions, il a le droit de savoir. Vous ne l'entraînez même pas!

_ Comme tu l'as dit plus tôt, ce n'est qu'un enfant. Je veux simplement qu'il profite de son enfance tant qu'il le peut encore. Je suis certain que le moment venu, Harry s'en sortira comme un chef.

Le dénommé grogna en désaccord. Le directeur le prenait vraiment pour un idiot si il croyait vraiment qu'il allait gentiment être sa marionnette. Ils le prenaient tous pour un idiot. Le laissant dans l'ombre et décidant de son destin à sa place.

Sentant son énervement, les jumeaux le serrèrent dans leurs bras.

_ Vous savez, intervint McGonagall, Albus n'est pas la seule personne que Vous-Savez-Qui craint.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, surprit.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Grogna Maugrey.

_ La vérité, répondit la lionne sèchement. Elle n'aimait pas Maugrey et ses mauvaises manières.

_ Minerva, répliqua rapidement le directeur.

_ Quoi ? Vous êtes effrayé que quelqu'un puisse le savoir ? Je ne suis pas aveugle vous savez, je sais parfaitement pourquoi vous le gardez près de vous et ce n'est pas par affection.

_ J'ai une grande affection pour lui et je fais cela pour lui!

La confusion prit place chez les membres de l'Ordre ainsi que les étudiants les espionnant, ne comprenant pas de qui les deux plus vieux parlaient.

_ Albus stop! Nous savons tous les deux que c'est faux. Et même si maintenant vous avez peut être un peu d'affection pour lui, vous ne l'avez sauvé que pour en faire votre marionnette et pencher la victoire de votre côté. Je le sais, vous le savez et il le sait!

_ Excusez moi, mais pourrait-on savoir de qui vous parlez ? Demanda timidement Rémus.

La griffondor ne laissa pas le temps au vieux fou de répondre.

_ De Séverus.

_ De Snivellus ? Cria Sirius choqué.

_ Il s'appel Séverus, cria la lionne en colère. Et si jamais quiconque ici l'appel encore une fois par cet horrible surnom ou un autre, il aura affaire à moi. Compris Sirius ?!

L'animagus hocha frénétiquement la tête en accord tout en s'enfonçant dans son siège, effrayé par l'éclat de rage dans les yeux de son ancienne directrice de maison.

_ Hum, je suis d'accord avec Sirius, pas pour le surnom, rajouta précipitamment le loup garou devant le regard de la femme. Mais pourquoi Vous-Savez-Qui aurait-il peur de Séverus ? C'est vrai qu'il à un grand talent en potion mais en dehors de cela, c'est tout.

_C'est tout ? Avez-vous oubliez pourquoi vous vous y mettiez à plusieurs pour l'attaquer ? Seuls, vous n'étiez pas de taille contre lui ! C'est un très bon duelliste, un maître des sortilèges et de magie noire.

_ C'est vrai qu'il se défendait plutôt bien. Mais si on était à plusieurs c'était parce que l'on se retenait de le blesser, on voulait juste lui faire des blagues.

_ Des blagues ?! Cria l'écossaise. Ce que vous lui avez fait subir n'était pas des blagues mais de l'intimidation. Et vos punissions auraient dû beaucoup plus sévère que ce vous avez reçu.

_ Minnie, appela le directeur voulant la calmer, mais il était trop tard.

_ Non! Pas de Minnie avec moi. C'était de l'intimidation pure et simple. J'ai encore honte de mon comportement et surtout de ne pas avoir pu faire plus car vous les protégés. Tout ça parce que James était votre filleul et que Séverus n'était qu'un simple serpentard et même pas de sang pur. Ne vous étonnez pas après ça que beaucoup de monde a du mépris envers vous et pense que vous n'aimez que les griffondors. Vous n'avez jamais agit comme un directeur avec Séverus et la maison Serpentard.

_ J'ai essayé de faire au mieux...

_ Au mieux ?! Vous l'avez menacé de l'expulser si il parlait de la lycanthropie de Rémus alors qu'il venait juste de se faire attaquer par son loup. Et vous n'avez même pas puni Sirius et James, non vous avez félicité James de lui avoir sauvé la vie alors que c'était de leur faute si il était à la cabane hurlante en premier lieu. C'est ça votre mieux ? Ça a juste fait empirer l'intimidation envers Séverus vu que même quand ils essaient de le tuer vous les félicité.

Et je ne parle même pas de comment vous vous occupé des serpentards en général. Il n'y a qu'à voir ce qui s'est passé il y a quatre ans. Il y a un troll dans les cachots à Halloween, vous avez décidé que tous les élèves devaient retourner dans leur dortoir et que le dortoir Serpentard soit dans les cachots ont s'en fou. Et à la fin de l'année ils auraient dû avoir la coupe des maisons, mais non, des points en plus pour Potter et sa bande et hop c'est Griffondor qui gagne et on humilie la maison des verts au passage.

_ Ces points étaient mérités.

_ Mérités ? Ils n'ont fait que perdre des points toute l'année et en fin d'année vous leur en donnez car ils ont désobéi aux règles et ont risqué leur vie. Bel exemple, risquer votre vie ne vous inquiétez pas vous gagnerez des points. Le seul qui en méritait était Neville pour avoir essayé de les arrêter et vous ne lui en avez donné que pour passer devant Serpentard. Sachez que tous les élèves, sauf les Griffondors et encore, vous ont haï pour cela Albus et continu à vous haïr. Ils le disent même aux premières années. Je n'ai jamais autant eu honte de ma vie. Pourquoi croyez vous que les élèves, surtout mes lions et certains professeurs soient aussi horribles avec la maison de Salazar et la traite comme une paria. Ils prennent exemple sur vous!

_ Voyons professeur McGonagall, intervint Molly, si ils sont traités ainsi c'est parce que tout le monde sait qu'il n'y a que des futurs mangemorts et des Sang-Purs haïssant les sangs-mêlés et les nés-moldus là bas.

_ Vraiment ? Alors laissez moi vous dire les résultats des procès des mangemorts, 60% étaient des Serdaigles, 20% des Poufsouffes, 15% des Griffondors et seulement 5% des Serpentard. Ce sont les chiffres exact je ne les ai pas inventé. Mais bien sur personne n'en parle car ce serait mal vu de voir que l'on se trompe sur leur cas. De plus sachez qu'il y a plus de nés-moldus à Serpentard que dans les autres maisons et qu'ils sont très bien traité. Par contre, bizarrement il n'y en a presque pas à Griffondor pourtant n'est-ce pas soi disant la maison de la lumière et de la tolérance ? Et même si c'est vrai que certains ont une affinité pour la magie noire, qui ne deviendrai pas sombre quand tous le monde vous traite horriblement et vous humilie car vous êtes Serpentard ? Alors dîtes moi Molly ?!

Mais la mère ne put répondre, trop choquée par les propos et au bord des larmes.

_ Sachez que Séverus est très puissant, c'est pour ça que Vous-Savez-Qui et Albus essaient à tout pris de l'avoir. Et si il est obligé d'être dans cette guerre c'est à cause d'une erreur qu'il a faite et qu'il essaie de corriger depuis. Il est facile de se tromper, mais plus difficile de corriger ses erreurs. Lui essaie au moins, pas comme certains. Cracha la femme en fixant son regard sur les membres de l'ordre et notamment les maraudeurs restant et Albus. Nous avons de la chance qu'il ait décidé d'être de notre côté mais sachez que si il décidait de partir, je ne lui en voudrait absolument pas quand je vois comment vous le traitez.

Reprenant son souffle, elle fut surprise de voir la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrir pour laisser entrer Harry avec les jumeaux Weasley de chaque côté en soutient.

_ Est-ce vrai ? Ce qu'à dit le professeur McGonagall sur mon père et vous, est-ce vrai ?

_ Harry, il faut que tu comprennes que nous étions jeunes et … Commença Lupin, mais il fut brutalement coupé par le garçon.

_ Vous étiez jeune ? Et alors, c'est censé être une excuse valable ? Depuis que je suis gamin, je passe mon temps à être intimidé et humilié. Être jeune n'est pas une excuse! Je suis dégoûté par vous, surtout toi Sirius. Tu te dis soi-disant adulte, pourtant tu continus à insulter le professeur Rogue comme un gamin de 4 ans. J'ai honte et je ne veux pas que l'on me compare à mon père, ce n'était qu'un tyran. Je ne deviendrai jamais comme lui!

_Harry mon garçon tu dois comprendre...

_ Non ! Il n'y a rien à comprendre directeur. Tout ce qu'il faut savoir c'est que mon père et ses amis, les soi-disant Maraudeurs, n'étaient que des intimidateurs et que vous avez tout fait pour les aider. Et sachez directeur que le professeur à raison, tout le monde sait que vous préférez les Griffondors et aucuns élèves des autres maisons ne vous aime. Les seuls qui vous soutiennent sont les Griffondors qui sont trop stupides pour penser par eux-même.

_ Harry Potter, excuse toi IMMEDIATEMENT. Cria Mrs Weasley outrée.

Ce dernier tourna son regard vers elle et un sourire de mépris lui vint.

_ Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, et il est moindre, vous n'êtes pas ma mère et vous ne la serez jamais. Alors ne me dites pas quoi faire. Croyez-vous que je ne me suis pas rendu compte de votre manipulation.

La mère de famille le regarda choquée puis fixa son mari pour de l'aide. Concentrés sur le Survivant, personne ne remarqua Bill s'approcher des jeunes.

_ De quoi parles-tu ? Questionna Arthur curieux.

_ Oh vraiment, vous pourriez me donner plus de crédit. Franchement, comme par hasard je me retrouve tout seul à la gare Hagrid m'ayant laissé sans me dire comment accéder à la plateforme 9 ¾. D'ailleurs directeur pour quelqu'un qui veut absolument que je reste en sécurité, envoyer Hagrid qui n'est pas un professeur et qui n'a pas le droit de faire de magie, pour m'accompagner faire mes achats est vraiment une idée stupide. A mais suis-je bête, c'était juste pour me formater en parfait pion, après tout à part dire a quel point Albus Dumbledore est le plus grand sorcier du monde, que les serpentards sont tous méchant et surtout que mes parents étaient des parfait griffondors et qu'ils seraient fier que je le sois aussi et je n'ai absolument rien appris d'autre ni du monde sorcier ni des coutumes sorcières.

Enfin passons, je disais donc, comme par hasard j'étais seul à la gare cherchant mon chemin quand j'entends pester à voix haute Mrs Weasley contre les moldus. Quand on connaît la loi du secret et ses punitions je trouve bizarre qu'une femme d'un employé du Ministère crie le mot moldu. Vous auriez fait de la magie que ça aurait été la même chose.

Et après, dans le train, nouvel hasard, votre fils vient dans mon compartiment soi-disant car il n'y a plus de place ailleurs. Vu la longueur du train, j'avoue être extrêmement sceptique. Mais bon si il n'était pas venu, il n'aura pas pu répéter encore et encore à quel point Serpentard est une mauvaise maison et Griffondor est la meilleure. Les deux autres, ont s'en fout. Et puis il me fallait bien un premier ami, vu que le directeur avait bien fait attention à ce que je ne m'en fasse aucuns en me plaçant chez les Dursley.

_ Vous voulez dire... Commença la professeur de métamorphose, choquée.

_ Que le grand Albus Dumbledore savait comment j'allais être traité dans cette famille. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il désirait en me mettant là-bas, ainsi il aurait un parfait petit pion.

Donc vous pensez bien que quand le choixpeau à voulu me mettre à Serpentard, j'ai refusé.

_ Vous auriez dû aller à Serpentard ?

Harry se tourna vers l'écossaise et lui sourit doucement.

_ C'est exact, et chaque jour je regrette ma décision. Comme le dit le choixpeau dans sa chanson, j'aurai eu des vrais amis et non des personnes qui vous tournent le dos dès que quelque chose ne va pas dans leur sens. Seuls les jumeaux, Luna et Neville sont des amis pour moi.

_ Que veux-tu dire Harry, tu oublis Ron et Hermione. Coupa Sirius.

_ Non, je ne les oublis pas. Pourquoi serais-je amis avec des gens qui sont payés pour être le mien.

_ Quoi ? Mais qui ferait une chose pareil ?

_ Le directeur, professeur. Et le pire c'est qu'il les paie avec mon argent. Mais il ne paie pas qu'eux. Il paie Mrs Weasley pour qu'elle s'occupe soi-disant de moi et Ginny aussi. Il lui a même promis ma main dans un contrat de mariage, heureusement caduque. Pensez-vous ainsi ils pourront récupérer mon argent à ma mort et pendant ce temps, ce cher directeur utilise MES sièges au Mangemagot pour faire passer ses lois, notamment contre les créatures magiques comme les loups-garous.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu raconte Harry ! Il essai justement d'enlever les lois, mais les autres gouverneurs sont contre.

Le garçon renifla de dérision aux paroles.

_ Et comment peux-tu le savoir, tu y assiste ? Sache que c'est lui qui à mis en place les restrictions contre les créatures magiques et les moldus. Il a fait ça avec son cher amant Grindelwalt.

_ Il suffit, ce n'est plus drôle monsieur Potter, grogna le directeur, je vous demande de vous excuser et de retourner vous coucher. Vous aussi messieurs Weasley.

_ Vous ne pouvez plus rien ordonner. Levant la main, il montra son anneau de Lord. Sachez que je me suis émancipé vous n'êtes donc plus mon gardien magique. Sachez aussi que, avec l'aide des gobelins, nous avons retrouvé le testament de mes parents, signé par vous en tant que témoin. Il stipule bien que je ne devais en aucuns cas être mis chez ma tante Pétunia qui hait la magie et désigne Pettigrow comme gardien du secret.

Vous n'avez plus accès ni à mes voûtes, ni à mes propriétés et encore à mes sièges au Mangemagot. Je ne vais pas revenir à Poudlard et j'ai déjà porté plainte contre vous pour abus de pouvoir, vol de biens et maltraitance. J'ai aussi déposé plainte contre Molly Weasley, Ron et Ginerva Weasley ainsi qu'Hermione Granger pour vol.

_ Comment oses-tu, après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi !

_ C'est plutôt toi qui devrait répondre à cette question! Comment as-tu pu voler un enfant. Cria George dégoûté.

_ Tais toi, vous n'avez rien à faire ici, monter vous coucher.

_ Non ! Sachez que vous n'êtes plus notre mère, vous n'avez plus d'ordre à nous donner.

_ Quoi ?! La femme semblait être sur le point d'exploser tant son visage était rouge.

Voyant l'état de la matrone, Bill décida de se manifester en se positionnant devant ses petits frères de sang et de cœur.

_ Charlie et moi avons décidé de les adopter et avec Percy nous avons porté plainte contre vous pour maltraitance et abandon. Nous nous reverrons donc au procès.

_ Quoi ?!

_ Oh et une dernière chose. Dit Harry. Sachez que Séverus n'est plus votre marionnette, ni celle de Voldemort. En fait c'est grâce à lui si aujourd'hui nous savons tous ça et que nous sommes libre de vous. Il à finalement choisi son côté, le sien. Je le suis et à mon avis bon nombre de personnes vont faire pareil. Ne le cherchez pas, il a déjà démissionné.

Bonne chance tous seuls, car je ne vais absolument pas vous aider dans cette guerre, ce n'est pas la mienne.

Sur ces mots, le groupe disparut avant qui quiconque n'ait pu réagir.

Le lendemain matin, tous les journaux publiaient les accusations contre Dumbledore et ses moutons. Rita Skeeter avait, pour une fois, pu faire un magnifique article avec l'interview du garçon qui avait survécu sans avoir à changer la vérité. La population sorcière put donc découvrir l'histoire entre Dumbledore et Grindelwalt ainsi que l'enfance de leur héro et toutes les manipulations du vieux fou. Inutile de préciser à qu'elle point, elle en fut écœuré.

Exceptionnellement et grâce à Amélia Bones et Lucius Malfoy, le Mangemagot accepta de publier les lois créées par Dumbledore. Si le monde sorcier fut choqué devant les manipulations du citronné, ils le furent encore plus en découvrant que presque toutes les lois anti-créatures et anti-moldu venaient de l'estimé directeur et soi-disant chef de la lumière et que c'étaient les Sang-Purs qui essayaient de les limiter.

Un autre grand brouhaha se fit quand le prophète exposa l'enfance de Tom Marvolo et sa naissance en tant que Lord Voldemort et du rôle important d'Albus Dumbledore dedans.

Après ces révélations, personnes ne s'opposa quand l'ancien directeur fut condamné au baisé du détraqueur.

Deux semaines après sa première interview, Harry Potter en donna une nouvelle pour prévenir le monde magique qu'il partait et qu'il ne voulait plus rien à voir affaire avec lui, vu qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais soutenu, qu'ils se débrouillent. Ce que personne ne savait c'est qu'il avait conclu avec Voldemort un pacte de non-agression qui comprenait Luna Lovegood et son père, Charlie, Bill, Fred et George Weasley, Neville Londubat, Minerva Mcgonagall et Séverus Rogue. Il prévint simplement Sirius et Rémus du pacte en leur expliquant que vu comment ils s'étaient comportés envers lui, il se fichait de leur sort. Ces derniers en furent blessés mais comprirent et trop dégoûtés par la soi-disant Lumière partir vivre ensemble en France.

Mrs Weasley, Ron Weasley, Ginerva Weasley et Hermione Granger furent condamnés dix ans à Azkaban et vingt pour la mère, pour vol d'héritage. Dégoûté par leurs actions, Arthur Weasley les renia. Il vendit le terrier pour s'installer dans un simple appartement. Les parents Granger furent prévenus des actions de leur fille, outrés par ses actions ils la renièrent aussi.

Lucius Malfoy profita de la situation pour prendre la place de ministre. Avec Voldemort, redevenu sain en récupérant ses différents horcruxes, il se mit à reconstruire le monde magique, chose qui ne fut pas facile. Ainsi, personne ne se douta que l'étrange Lord Gaunt était en réalité Lord Voldemort.

Avec le nouveau gouvernement et surtout les nouvelles lois, le monde magique devint sous leur règne plus libre pour les créatures magiques et plus strict pour les sorciers. Mais il devint surtout meilleur pour tous ceux qui y vivaient.

Poudlard, avec l'aide de Minerva Mcgonagall et des directeurs de maison , moins Séverus, redevint l'école qu'elle aurait toujours dû être. Avec de meilleurs professeurs et de nouvelles matières notamment politique et culture sorcière, obligatoire pour les Sangs-mêlés et surtout les nés-moldus. La haine entre les différentes maison disparut et avec le temps une rivalité beaucoup plus saine se mit en place.

Chez nos héros, Bill resta travailler à Gringott, Charlie continua à s'occuper de ses dragons en Roumanie. Les jumeaux Weasley ouvrirent leur magasin de farces et attrape qui fit fureur. Neville Londubat passa sa maîtrise en herbologie et la réussie haut la main, il devint professeur à Poudlard, permettant à Mme Chourave de s'occuper de ses serres et de ses élèves. Il se fiança avec Luna qui reprit le Chicaneur avec son père à la fin de ses études.

Quand à Harry Potter et Séverus Rogue, personne ne sut se qu'ils étaient devenu, ni ou ils se trouvaient. Même si de nombreuses rumeurs rapportaient leur présence dans différentes parties de globe.

 **FIN**

Et voilà. Cette histoire est venu un jour comme ça et je me suis dit "pourquoi pas, c'est possible". ^^

J'espère que vous avez aimez, n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires.


	2. Note de l'auteur

Déjà, merci à tous pour vos commentaires. Je ne pensais pas que cette histoire plairait autant.

Je vais juste mettre quelques explications.

Kensie02, moi aussi je trouve Dumbledore manipulateur et je dois avouer que je ne l'aime pas trop, je crois que ça se sent dans mon histoire ;)

Pour répondre à Guest, oui faut pas l'énerver McGo. Je sais que l'histoire du testament peut sembler rapide. Bien sur, il s'est passé du temps entre les révélations du testament et notre scène. D'ailleurs pendant ce temps Bill et Charlie ont pu adopter les jumeaux, ce qui n'est pas, normalement, quelque chose de rapide. Ils ont aussi pu préparer une contre-attaque. Si Harry à avoué la vérité c'est simplement parce qu'il a perdu sa patience et son sang froid. Et si je ne l'ai pas expliqué c'est parce que je voulais faire une histoire pas trop longue, pour ne pas que l'on se perde dans trop de dialogues.

Voilà, encore merci pour tous vos commentaires, ils m'ont fait plaisir et m'ont donné envie de continuer. J'ai déjà une autre histoire qui est en cours d'écriture, sur l'univers Harry Potter et plus légère que celle-ci.

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et que vous continuerez à laisser commentaires.

Sur ce, je vous dit à bientôt.


End file.
